criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Night Falls
When the Night Falls is the first case of Experiments 77. It is also the first case of The Dome Experience. Plot The player arrived at Experiments 77's Australian base on the coast called the Dome Experience where Chief Sarah Branford welcomed the player. Since it was late in the evening, She suggested that the player go to the Gold Coast Beaches with one of the player's partners, Darren Dayang. Unfortunately before they could go onto the beach, they found a corpse on the street. The corpse was identified as a local reporter named Carl Kish, who had an arrow in his chest. Soon Carl's killer was found to be another reporter named Piti Aoksi. Sarah Branford wanted the player to have the files of a local gang. Retrieving Chief Branford's bag from the intersection, they found out about a gang named Gonna Kill You or G.K.Y. for short, who they asked Sophie Kish about. They also helped out Oka Rutio with a graffiti crisis including Blastjing Awawakiask and found out that Piti Aoksi was a member of the gang. After that, Darren confessed that he was part of the gang three years prior to the case before he left, looking for justice in the SBPD. After all of these events taking place, Samuel Costa, the other partner, called to let them know that he was returning to Australia. The team decided to wait for Samuel before to fight crime even further. Victim *'Carl Kish' (found with an arrow embedded in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Arrow' Killer *'Piti Aoksi' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats barbecue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows archery. *The suspect handles poison. *The suspect eats barbecue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows archery. *The suspect handles poison. *The suspect eats barbecue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows archery. *The suspect handles poison. *The suspect eats barbecue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows archery. *The suspect handles poison. *The suspect eats barbecue. Quasi-Suspects Killer Profile *The killer knows archery. *The killer handles poison. *The killer eats barbecue. *The killer is male. *The killer has A+ blood type. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gold Coast Streets. (Clues: Victim's Body, Backpack, Bag of Chips) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Arrow) *Examine Arrow. (Result: Poison) *Analyze Poison. (05:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer handles poison) *Examine Bag of Chips. (Result: Blood Collected) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Blood of Jackson Sai) *Talk with Jackson Sai about the blood on the murder scene. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Gold Coast Beaches. (Clues: Pile of Towels, Faded Paper) *Examine Pile of Towels. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (9:00:00; The killer knows archery) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Tournament Signup Paper; New suspect: Sophie Kish) *Talk with Sophie Kish about her brother's death. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats barbecue) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Training Camp. (Clues: Cellphone, Cookie Jar) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Unlocked) *Analyze Cellphone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Oka Ruto) *Ask Oka Ruto what she was doing with the victim. *Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Bottle of Liquid) *Examine Faded Bottle Label. (Result: Poisonous Label Found) *Analyze Bottle of Poison. (07:00:00) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Folder, Torn Photo) *Analyze Folder. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Piti Aoksi) *Ask Piti Akosi about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Blastjing Awawakiask) *Talk to Blastjing about the relationship with the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Oka Ruto from committing suicide. *Investigate Gold Coast Intersection. (Result: Faded Paper, Phone, Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Blastjing in Photo) *Ask why Blastjing was in the victim's belongings. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Ask Jackson Sai about his threat to the victim. *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Ask Sophie Kish about the threat she received from the victim. *Investigate Archery Targets. (Result: Pack of Arrows, Pocket Knife) *Examine Pack of Arrows. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; The killer is male) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; The killer has A+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of the Dome (1/8). (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (1/8) * Sarah Branford wants to talk with you. (Available at start) * Investigate Gold Coast Intersection. (Clue: Sarah's Bag) * Examine Sarah's Bag. (Result: Experiments 77 Files) * Examine Experiments 77 Files. (Result: Unknown Organization) * Talk with Sophie Kish about the G.K.Y. gang. (Result: Cook's Uniform) * Ask Oka Ruto what she needs help with. * Investigate Training Camp. (Clue: Graffiti) * Examine Graffiti. (Result: Paint Sample) * Analyze Paint Sample. (9:00:00) * Ask Blastjing why he put graffiti on the training camp. * Investigate Gold Coast Intersection. (Clue: Mini Freezer) * Examine Mini Freezer. (Result: Piti's Badge) * Talk with Piti Aoski about his involvement in G.K.Y.'s gang. (Result: 20,000 Coins) * Darren Dayang wants to talk with you. (Result: Burger; All tasks complete first) * Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience